beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bao
Bao ' a recurring character in the ''Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a descendant of the Beylin Fist and partners with his best friend and Legendary Blader, Aguma. He battles swiftly and deviously with his Beyblade: Hades Crown 130FB. He is always trying to beat the Beylin Temple, just as his ancestors did. Physical Appearance Bao is a tall, skinny and young man with reddish brown hair that drapes below his shoulders and piercing golden brown eyes. He is a descendant of the Beylin Fist and wears a partially modified version of their robes. He wears a brown coat like Aguma's with a fur collar that's buttoned and includes a kilt that extends to his upper thighs. He originally wore a hooded robe that covered most of his face. Personality Bao is a vengeful type person who plans to take back the world that was taken from his ancestors in the Beylin Fist. He has a strong grudge against the Beylin Temple; attacking exiled members whenever he's faced with the chance. He also took up Johannes offer to become a Nemesis blader to gain power so that he could gain his vengeance. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fury Vengeance of the Beylin Fist Bao is the descendant of the Beylin Fist, a group of Bladers who tried to secede from the main school at the Beylin Temple but failed. They were exiled and passed down their lineage of hate down to Bao, his friend Aguma and many other henchmen of theirs. While training for the events to come where the Beylin Fist would have their revenge, Aguma and Bao were struck by an ancient power known as the star fragment. This blessing would grant one of them the power of a Legendary Blader. In order to enact revenge, Bao began attacking other exiled bladers of the Beylin Temple and eventually entered the ToRyumon tag team tournament with Aguma. Bao and Aguma dominated the first round and moved on to the second where they revealed themselves to being descendants of the Beylin Fist to Dashan; Beylin Temples' Leader. Bao claimed that Beylin Fist would showcase their strength by winning the tournament. The two then watched as Dashan and Chi-yun Li of the Beylin Temple were ultimately defeated by the Legendary Bladers; Gingka Hagane and Yuki Mizusawa. Bao was disappointed in their defeat, being unable to defeat them himself but would look forward to battling a strong blader like Kyoya in the Semi-Final. As the match began, Kyoya wanted to isolate Bao, believing that he was the Legendary Blader of the two. Bao battle back by using his infamous Flash Attack but is easily stopped by Kyoya who nearly defeats Bao. Aguma decides to reveal his strength and use his special move to defeat Kyoya and Benkei simultaneously, saving Bao and revealing himself to be the actual Legendary Blader. Beyblades *Hades Crown 130FB: Bao's Beyblade. It is a powerful balance-type beyblade with great attack power that is known for releasing a crimson flash when it attacks, hence Bao's nickname. It is an incredibly fast beyblade that releases its power in the form of a bright aura instantaneously to take its opponent off guard and finish them quickly. Special Moves *Flash Attack''': Hades Crown rushes at its opponent, gaining power with speed and on contact it releases the strength gained by the momentum into a giant explosion of light known as the Crimson Flash. Beybattles Gallery Aguma11.JPG Aguma1.png Wbaskjaks.PNG Vjhzsbasb.PNG AgumaBao2.PNG Aguma First Appearance Anime.jpg Aguma.JPG Agumadnbow.JPG Agumadnbow2.JPG 128 11.jpg Trivia *He makes an appearance at Beylin Temple along side Aguma in Beyblade Zero G. *Bao means 'precious' in Chinese. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Supporting Characters